I don't understand
by Darness M
Summary: Quand Aomine débarque avec un pack de bière chez Kagami et que tout ne se passe pas très bien...
1. Chapter 1

Si on avait parlé à Kagami de l'amour, il aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait, que ce n'était pas dans ses préoccupations, qu'il avait d'autres priorités, et surtout qu'il n'aimait personne. Bien que certaines personnes pensent qu'il soit en couple avec Alex, ce n'était pas le cas, il ne l'aimait pas, c'était juste son "maître" son "entraîneur personnel" mais il ne la considérait pas autrement. Elle était mignonne, certes, mais il n'y avait pas ce... Ce petit truc, la petite étincelle. Pas que Kagami soit spécialement romantique mais pourquoi il s'enquiquinerait à sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas ? Non, décidément, ce n'était pas son genre.

Alors bien sûr, on pouvait comprendre son visage surpris quand il se réveilla, nu, entre les bras d'Aomine, lui-même à moitié nu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un cri retentit dans tout l'immeuble alors qu'il se levait d'un bond et remit au moins son boxer,Aomine fut réveillé par autant de bruit.

"Ta gueule... J'ai la gueule de bois..."

Il remit aussitôt sa tête dans l'oreiller du canapé, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire embêter.

"Mais mais... Tu trouves que c'est normal qu'on se réveille nu dans le canapé toi ?"

Pourquoi il était le seul que ça troublait d'ailleurs ? C'était pas normal, c'était même loin d'être normal ! Aomine soupira et râla de nouveau.

"On a bu hier... On devait juste avoir trop chaud c'est tout..."

Haa... Ouais c'est vrai. Il pleuvait hier et on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, Aomine s'était tout à coup invité chez Kagami qui ne savait même pas comment il savait où il habitait, accompagné de 2 packs de bières, alors qu'il n'est même pas majeur, normal... Kagami fut surpris, et pas qu'un peu, il avait même refusé au départ, jusqu'à ce que Aomine lui lance le défi de celui qui boirait le plus. Lui qui n'avait jamais bu auparavant, il ne savait pas dire qui avait gagné.

"Haa... Ouais... Sans doute..."

"Hmm..."

Un peu bougon, Aomine se redressa enfin, s'étirant tout en baillant et se figea un moment en regardant Kagami, un peu stupéfait.

"Ho... Hoho... Merde..."

Kagami n'aimait pas trop cette expression et regarda son torse pour savoir qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, et se figea à son tour, d'effroi pour sa part. Il avait plein de suçons partout. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ici qui aurait pu faire ça. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il avait une légère douleur dans les hanches et... et... Il se raidit tout à coup en sentant quelque chose couler le long de ses fesses.

"Nan... Nan... T'as pas fait ça... Aomine... Bordel..."

Aomine passa une main sur sa bouche en ne sachant quoi dire, apparemment lui-même sous le choc. Et Kagami courut à la salle de bain, il voulait... Oublier tout ça...

/!\

Au début, l'ambiance était tendue, Kagami et Aomine ne savaient pas trop quoi dire et n'hésitaient pas à boire, puis, commençant à se détendre, la conversation partit toute seule, l'atmosphère devenant agréable. Puis, un moment d'égarement, déjà bien bourrés, leurs regards se croisèrent, se perdant l'un dans l'autre. Aomine embrassa Kagami, un baiser léger et timide, l'autre le ramena contre ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sauvagement, leurs langues venant jouer, leurs souffles se mélangeant, ils se laissèrent porter par l'envie et la folie du moment, l'alcool les privant de toute pensées rationnelles. Aomine déshabilla assez rapidement Kagami comme si il avait l'habitude de ça, alors que non, puis le caressa, le mordilla et le lécha un peu partout, lui laissant un tas de suçons alors qu'il gémissait doucement et commençait à devenir excité, un petit air lubrique sur le visage. Un petit air qui ne faisait que l'exciter davantage. Aomine vint caresser le membre de Kagami, il touchait une autre bite que la sienne et bizarrement ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, ce n'était pas la queue d'un autre mais celle de Kagami, il vint même la lécher et la sucer, son regard se perdant sur le visage de Kagami qui gémissait de plus belle, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour entendre de tels gémissements de la bouche de Kagami.

Aomine se leva ensuite, se dirigeant vers la cuisine alors que Kagami se relâchait, devenant tout mou sur le canapé, dans un état entre le plaisir et l'endormissement. Il avait déjà fermé les yeux lorsque le brun fit couler de l'huile d'olive sur son intimité, il ne put d'ailleurs réprimer un petit cri, rouvrant les yeux alors que Aomine pénétra un, puis deux doigts en lui, les bougeant à l'intérieur alors que le roux laissait sortir sa voix. Il ne put se retenir encore longtemps et pénétra Kagami d'un coup de rein, tout en revenant embrasser celui-ci, ses gémissements venant mourir contre ses lèvres. Le roux en profita pour s'agripper à lui, bougeant les hanches de lui-même avec envie, le brun ne tarda pas à faire des vas et viens bestiaux, épris d'un désir qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Jusqu'à jouir tous deux dans un moment de pur extase.

/!\

Ho non... Ho non ! Et pourtant tous les signes étaient là, ils ne pouvaient nier le fait qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils croient avoir fait. Même la bouteille d'huile d'olive qui roulait par terre le confirmait. Mais pourquoi Aomine n'en gardait aucun souvenir ? Et surtout pourquoi avaient-ils fais ça ? Même bourré ce n'est pas le genre d'idée qu'il avait en tête... Et puis non, il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il couche, et surtout que sa première fois soit, avec un mec ! Mince... Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Et puis non, il n'imaginait pas Kagami en plein extase... Son visage tordu par le plaisir... Ses gémissements intenses... Ho mon dieu, il avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque alors qu'il venait d'avoir un léger flash back d'hier soir... étrangement... Et un peu honteusement, il faut l'avouer, dans cette position, avec ce visage, avec ses gémissements, il était tout à fait bandant. Il s'en voulait de penser ça mais c'était la pure vérité...

Alors qu'Aomine luttait contre le fait que Kagami était maintenant adorable à ses yeux, il repensa au fait qu'il était sous la douche à présent... Le corps complétement nu et sous l'eau... Il se sentit vite frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir ça. Et là, allez savoir ce qui lui a pris, se précipita à la salle de bain pour voir. Exactement, la vision qu'il espérait. Non, mieux en fait. Kagami fut outré de le voir, cachant déjà son corps en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Mais trop tard, Aomine se jetait déjà sur lui pour lui arracher un baiser sauvage. Tirant sur ses cheveux pour mieux y avoir accès. Kagami écarquilla en grand les yeux, avant de lui envoyer un royal coup de poing, assommant Aomine.

/!\

Bon, on vous a un peu menti pour le coup de poing, il ne l'a pas vraiment assommé, il a glissé en arrière et s'est cogné la tête le bougre. Maintenant, agonisant dans le canapé avec un sachet de glace sous la tête, Aomine ne pensait plus du tout à Kagami mais plutôt à l'affreux mal de tête qu'il avait, et encore, c'était peu dire, car gueule de bois plus une cognade magistrale sur le sol... c'était vraiment le pire combo qu'on peut faire. Kagami revint dans la pièce, fraichement lavé et habillé, énervé de s'être ainsi fait attaquer.

"J'espère que ça t'a rafraichi les idées, espèce de sauvage !"

"Ouais t'inquiète, j'ai plus du tout envie de t'approcher là, tch !"

Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point Kagami fut soulagé d'entendre ça. Non, il n'appréciait pas qu'un mec lui ait sauté dessus et encore moins Aomine, rien qu'à imaginer cet... cet enfoiré en train de le toucher... Haa ! Ça le faisait frémir de dégoût dis donc ! Les effets de l'alcool devaient vraiment être forts pour qu'il se soit ainsi laissé faire. Il alla chercher deux tasses de café, laissant celle de Aomine sur la table à coté, histoire de laisser une marge d'au moins un mètre entre eux. Il avait eu une fois son corps et une fois ses lèvres, c'était bien suffisant pour l'éternité ! Non mais.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot, plus un regard, se contentèrent de boire leur café puis Aomine repartit, comme il était venu, avec la ferme intention de ne plus revenir. Ou peut-être que si. Il n'en savait encore rien en fait. Quand on y réfléchit ce n'était que le délire de deux ivrognes, Kagami restait le seul qui était à sa mesure en tant qu'adversaire, et pour cela, il ne pouvait s'éloigner de lui. À quoi rimerait le Basket s'il ne pouvait pas jouer contre le roux ? Trouver un jour aussi talentueux... et si bien foutu... était quasiment impossible. Pour sa part Aomine ne comptait pas repartir à la recherche d'un nouvel adversaire, il avait trouvé le sien, il ne le décevait jamais, que ce soit sur le terrain... Ou ailleurs... Non mais il rêvait où il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui et à son corps ? Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ça au plus vite, pour sa santé mentale.

Heureusement, c'était jour de repos et quand Aomine rentra chez lui, l'appartement juste en-dessous en fait, il sortit ses magazines porno, histoire de bien se remettre les hormones en place. Mais voilà, les filles sur papier paraissaient bien vides de sens aujourd'hui, vide... Même la fille aux oreilles de chat ne lui faisait rien. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblerait Kagami avec... Vu la nouvelle vision qu'il vient d'avoir, oublier Kagami en regardant des filles, ne réussissait pas du tout !

Durant le reste de la journée, Aomine essaya par tous les moyens de ne plus penser au roux, DVD, jeux, sorties... mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours là, dans sa tête. Ça l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait donné un coup de poing dans la table et celle-ci s'était cassée. Malin ça... Finalement, il avait abandonné et était parti se coucher. Mauvaise idée apparemment, il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour voir Kagami apparaître. Finalement... Il était mieux en tigre qu'en chat. Son corps, tellement magnifique... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait ça de lui ? C'était bizarre non ? Une fois réveillé, non seulement Aomine bandait mais il ne ferma plus l'oeil de la nuit.

Le lendemain ce fut presque un fantôme que l'on crut voir lorsqu'il arriva vu les cernes qu'il avait, mais personne n'osa rien lui dire, déjà que d'habitude il faisait peur, là il n'y avait même plus de mots... Ce fut au beau milieu de l'après-midi, alors qu'il essayait de dormir à l'infirmerie, qu'on le dérangea une fois de plus. Un appel de Kuroko, ce qui était étrange vu qu'il ne l'appelait jamais... Un problème avec Kagami... ? Par curiosité, il décrocha.

"Salut Aomine... Dis-moi tu habites bien sous l'appartement de Kagami ?"

"Comment tu sais ça toi ?"

"Tu pourrais passer le voir ? Il est malade mais il veut pas qu'on vienne le voir, alors je suis inquiet."

"... Je doute que..."

"Merci ! ... Tut tut tut"

Mais... Quel petit... ! Même pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il lui avait raccroché au nez ! Et s'il n'était pas dans le coin ? S'il avait autre chose à faire ? Bon, le hasard faisait qu'il n'avait rien de prévu, mais n'empêche ! Il grommela un peu puis prit son sac pour quitter le lycée. Pourquoi il y allait ? Parce que Kagami lui manque, qu'il n'arrête pas de penser à lui, et que lui aussi s'inquiète... quand même un peu. Mais toutes ses raisons, il ne les dirait jamais, la version officielle ce serait qu'il rend simplement un service à Tetsu. Comme si ça pouvait être quelque chose d'autre... Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu une aventure avec Kagami non plus... Haha.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, il fut surpris de trouver la porte ouverte, ce n'était pas prudent ça...

"Kagami ?"

À première vue, il n'y avait personne, mais Aomine entendit un petit bruit qui le guida jusque la cuisine où Kagami était tombé, le souffle court, le corps en sueur, on voyait bien qu'il était malade. Aomine laissa échapper un petit soupir et le porta jusqu'à son lit pour le mettre entre ses couvertures et un gant d'eau froide sur son front pour que la fièvre redescende. C'est à ce moment que Kagami se réveilla un peu.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"C'est Tetsu qui m'envoie."

"Dégage..."

"T'inquiète je vais rien te faire..."

Le roux répondit par un petit grognement, apparemment il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Pourtant, il faudrait bien un jour. Il attendit patiemment que Kagami se rendorme et vint se glisser dans son lit, l'enlaçant avant de fermer les yeux... Ha oui, là c'était parfait pour dormir.

/!\

Kagami s'était réveillé un peu plus tard, mais l'esprit tellement embué qu'il ne cherchait qu'un peu de chaleur, la chaleur se trouvant être Aomine, il vint bien contre lui avant de replonger dans le noir. Aomine pour sa part, fut bien surpris quand il se réveilla, d'une part d'avoir si bien dormi, et d'autre part en trouvant Kagami collé à lui. Il dû d'ailleurs se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, mais on ne saute pas sur un malade.

Une heure plus tard, Kagami se faisait tirer de ses songes, se sentant déjà un peu mieux, Aomine lui donna ce qu'il lui avait préparé à manger.

"T'as intérêt à tout manger."

À voir comme ça, Kagami ne savait pas trop ce que c'était... ça semblait mangeable en tout cas et vu l'odeur, ça devait être avec des poireaux. Bon de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, il goûta... Et failli vomir. Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait pire que leur entraîneur question cuisine, c'était tellement affreux qu'il en perdit sa cuillère.

"T'essaies de m'empoisonner, c'est ça ?"

Aomine haussa un sourire perplexe et prit l'assiette pour gouter à son tour et apparemment ça ne lui faisait rien du tout.

"Bah quoi ?"

Kagami ne put retenir un soupir.

"Tu dois être habitué à ta cuisine."

"Hm..."

Aomine reprit une bouchée et avant que le roux n'ait eu le temps de réagir, vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes, forçant le passage pour faire passer la nourriture dans sa bouche, puis se lécher les lèvres, un petit sourire en coin.

"Ça a meilleur gout comme ça ?"

Kagami, rouge de honte et de colère ne savait même plus quoi dire.

"Espèce de... connard... Violeur ! Dévergondé ! Pervers ! Pédophile ! Homo refoulé ! Satyre ! Égocentrique ! Harceleur ! Dépravé ! Imbécile ! Haa... Merde...!"

Il lui balança son oreiller, à court d'insulte pour le moment, celui-ci fut rattrapé sans un effort et Ao vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

"Dis-moi, Kagami, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là ?"

"De... Quoi ? Nan ! Il s'est rien passé okay ?!"

Aomine fit une petite moue alors que Kagami le fusillait du regard, lui qui faisait son possible pour oublier ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi cet homme passait son temps à le lui rappeler ? Ils savaient tout deux que ce n'était qu'une erreur pourtant, non ? Une erreur pour Kagami de se sentir si bien contre le corps de son rival. Il ne pouvait envisager une seule seconde que tout cela était normal, ça ne pouvait qu'être la faute de quelqu'un, de quelque chose... Une malédiction peut-être ? De nouveau dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le visage de son rival avancer un peu trop près.

"Que.. ?"

De nouveau, le bronzé lui avait volé ses lèvres, il essayait vaguement de le repousser mais sans comprendre pourquoi, n'y arrivait vraiment pas. Depuis quand était-il si faible face à lui ? Pas longtemps, hier encore il avait pu lui mettre un coup de poing. Mais... Son baiser était trop bon, ça lui faisait quelque chose même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Cette langue chaude qui venait jouer contre la sienne, comme s'il la désirait... Mais c'était impossible que Ao ait envie de lui, non ? Il n'était pas homo et passé son temps à regarder des magazines de fille à poil... Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien, il n'était pas une fille à la fin !

Mais voilà qu'il allait plus loin maintenant, défaisant le pantalon de Kagami pour venir caresser son membre qui était déjà dur...

"Merde... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut que ce soit avec toi ? Bordel !"

Avec un sourire sadique, Aomine contemplait le visage rouge de colère et de désarroi du roux, lui-même se posait la question, mais à l'instant, il s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le posséder et rien d'autre.

"Rends-toi à l'évidence, tu aimes ça..."

"Plutôt crever !"

Plus le roux niait plus Aomine avait envie d'être sadique avec lui pour le faire avouer. Il vint glisser une phalange en lui alors que son "amant" se contractait en refusant avec les mots mais son corps, lui, avait l'air plus que d'accord. Il en mit un autre et bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur en venant mordre le cou de son nouveau soumis. Il ne lui laissait pas trop le choix non plus.

"Allez, avoue et je serais plus gentil..."

"Vas te faire... Ahn.."

Le bleu continua de plus belle, venant caresser la prostate en lui faisant des suçons un peu partout sur le corps, bien que les précédents ne fussent pas encore partis. Voyant qu'il ne voulait toujours pas céder, il retira ses doigts. Kagami poussa alors un soupir de frustration alors qu'il se détendait, le souffle haletant et le membre bien en garde. Mais sa pause fut de courte durée, puisque Aomine le retourna sur le ventre.

"Qu'est-ce que... ? Héééé !?"

Aomine, non seulement lui pelotait les fesses, mais en plus de ça venait lécher son intimité. Avant d'y pénétrer la langue avec un sourire en coin.

"Aaa-Arrête ! C'est gênant... et sale !"

"Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."

Aomine continuait de plus belle, venant même caresser son membre et ses bourses, appréciant les gémissements étouffés de son roux.

"Va... crever... pervers !"

Aomine eut un sourire machiavélique, il n'en attendait pas moins de son rival qui ne renonçait jamais. Il se lécha les lèvres et se redressant, et vint le pénétrer d'un bon coup de rein. Ce qui fit gémir son amant, ne pouvant étouffer sa voix cette fois. Il en ricana doucement, il était le seul à pouvoir le posséder ainsi, ses expressions et sa voix gémissante, ce qui était jouissif. Il le retourna de nouveau sur le dos pour bien lui montrer qu'il le complétait à présent.

"Regarde comme je suis en toi... Et comme tu bandes..."

Déjà rouge, Kagami écarquilla les yeux en le voyant justement faire, jetant un bref coup d'oeil en dessous puis se cacha le visage avec son bras, honteux et gêné.

"Salaud..."

Le trouvant exquis, le bleu vint lui lécher les lèvres puis en prendre possession, il aimait ce Kagami à la fois si fort et si faible... Aimait ? Hm, il s'en foutait en fait. Il reprit ses coups de reins, puis essaya de lui écarter un peu plus les cuisses pour aller plus profondément, mais le roux se mit à gémir de douleur.

"Aïe aïe aïe ! Arrête ! Je peux pas plus... Je suis pas souple moi !"

Aomine s'arrêta quelques secondes, songeur et perplexe, avant que son sourire sadique ne réapparaisse. Non seulement il continua de lui écarter les cuisses mais ses coups de reins devinrent plus sauvages et violents. C'était de la faute de Kagami, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi... Lui.

/!\

Aomine avait de nouveau Kagami dans les bras, même si celui-ci n'en semblait pas ravi, dos à lui.

"Idiot, t'aurais pu y aller plus mollo quand même !"

"Hm..."

Sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Kagami, Aomine avait l'air de se foutre complètement de ce qu'il disait, plus absorbé à son occupation de caresser le ventre de Kagami comme s'il attendait un enfant.

"Et arrête de me tripoter à le fin !"

"J'ai décidé un truc."

"... Quoi encore ?"

"La prochaine fois qu'on jouera l'un contre l'autre je gagnerai et à ce moment-là ton corps m'appartiendra officiellement."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le roux s'était attendu à ce genre de phrase. Pourtant, son coeur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rater un battement alors que son visage prenait un peu de couleur, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Aomine, surtout pas.

"...Abruti..."


	2. Chapter 2

**On n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même.**

_Ça faisait quoi.. Deux semaines que Aomine et moi, Kagami, on sortait ensemble ? Je crois ? C'est une relation un peu confuse, on ne s'est pas dis de mots d'amours mais on a couché deux fois ensemble. Enfin, une fois bourré et la deuxième fois, il a profité de moi qui étais malade... Depuis, on passe du temps ensemble mais je ne le laisse plus rien me faire. Je ne lui accorde d'ailleurs pas tant de temps que ça, je suis toujours occupé avec mes entraînements de basket, mais ça arrive qu'il débarque à l'improviste, peu importe où je me trouve. Je le soupçonne de prendre contact avec Tetsu pour savoir où je suis. Ça fait donc deux semaines que je lui refuse baisers, câlins, et tout ce qui va avec, après tout, il a bien dit qu'il attendrait de gagner contre moi en match pour que mon corps lui appartienne officiellement, non ? Bon, il a dû se rendre compte de son erreur, parce qu'on ne va pas se revoir sur un terrain avant quelques mois, et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il gagne... Il n'y a peut-être que 1% de chance pour que je puisse gagner, mais il sait très bien que j'exploiterais ce 1% au maximum. On ne serait pas rival si ce n'était pas ainsi. Alors en ce moment, je le vois un peu frustré, qui ne reste pas en place, il cherche un moyen de me faire plier autrement... Parce que là, de toute évidence, s'il me saute dessus comme la première fois, je l'allonge d'un bon coup de poing. _

_"- _Haa... Elle a l'air bonne celle-là..._"_

_Soupire-t-il en regardant une fille en bikini. Oui, Aomine se trouve juste à coté de moi, en train de regarder un magazine de charme comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. On n'a pas vraiment fixé de règle entre nous, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de faire ça alors que je passe mon temps à me refuser à lui, je ne suis pas aussi hypocrite. Moi aussi je suis un homme, je sais ce que c'est. _

_"- _J'aimerais bien la coincer dans un coin, l'attacher et profiter de son cul..._"_

_Continue-t-il alors que je ne fais qu'émettre un petit "hmm" comme si j'étais d'accord avec lui, j'aimerais plutôt pouvoir me concentrer sur mon magazine de basket, seulement je ne peux pas le mettre dehors, vu que ma compagnie est la seule chose que je ne lui refuse pas et que si je le prive aussi de ça, je crois qu'il va défoncer ma porte et... Après, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais l'arrêter, c'est Aomine tout de même._

_"- _T'as pas l'impression que j'essaie de te faire passer un message ?

_\- _Si, j'ai juste choisis de l'ignorer._"_

_C'était non, une fois de plus. Voilà exactement le genre d'exemple que je peux vous donner à propos de pourquoi je ne suis pas jaloux alors qu'il regarde des photos de charmes avec des filles super sexy. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ni comment c'est possible, mais peu après qu'on ait commencé à se fréquenter, j'ai compris que Aomine pensait constamment à moi. Donc, la fille qu'il veut presque violer, c'est moi qu'il imagine à la place. C'est assez jouissif et en même temps flippant... Il grogna._

_"- _Si tu me laisses rien faire, je vais vraiment aller voir ailleurs tu sais !

\- Okay, okay..._"_

_Fis-je légèrement en venant passer ma main dans ses cheveux sans détacher mon regard du magazine. Si c'était aussi facile, il l'aurait fais depuis longtemps, surtout que je n'ai jamais dis que je sortais avec lui, alors on ne pourrait même pas l'accuser de me tromper. Au lieu de ça, il est là, comme un chien qui attend son sucre. C'est amusant de le voir ainsi. En réalité, c'est ma façon de le punir de m'avoir fais tout ça sans que je sois vraiment d'accord. Pas que je sois plus d'accord maintenant, mais c'est différent... Même s'il ne me l'a pas dit, je pense qu'il m'aime, et d'une façon si obstinés malgré lui que ça en est presque touchant. Moi qui ne m'intéressait pas à l'amour, je me sens différent en ce moment. Je pourrais, mais je n'arrive pas à le repousser franchement. Je crois que je me suis attaché à lui et sa façon d'être. Peut-être même que je l'aime, mais pour le moment je veux juste qu'il se rendre compte que je suis un homme avant d'être un rival ou un amant, et non, ça me fait pas super plaisir de me retrouver en-dessous. Même si je prends mon pied._

_"- _ça t'a fait si mal que ça ?_"_

_Je lève enfin un regard assez surpris sur lui, je me refuse tellement à lui qu'il pense m'avoir fait mal ? C'est surtout à mon ego que ça a fait mal, oui. Mes fesses s'en sont remise depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas résistant non plus. Il me prends pour qui ? Pour une de ces filles dans son magazine ? Ou que je suis en sucre peut-être ? _

_"- _Surtout que tu as fais exprès de m'écarter les cuisses alors que tu sais que je supporte pas..._"_

_Voilà, ça t'apprendra, sale môme, à n'en faire qu'à ta tête. La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, ce malade m'a écarté les cuisses comme pas possible, ça fait super mal pour quelqu'un comme moi qui n'est pas du tout souple. Ce gros sadique avait bien pris on pied, lui, alors c'était à mon tour maintenant, le juste retour de baton comme on dit. Lui qui se montre toujours aussi confiant... Il a déjà gagné deux fois contre moi à ce jeu-là, et il n'est toujours pas satisfait ? Il doit avoir faim de victoire, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne vois pas son visage mais je sais qu'il est en train de réfléchir._

_"- _Faisons un match, et si je gagne on le fait !

\- Non._"_

_Lui répondis-je sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à une objection, et je repris la parole avant qu'il ne trouve une autre idée géniale à me proposer._

_"- _On peut le faire. Mais seulement si c'est moi qui suis au-dessus.

\- Alors là, sûrement pas !_"_

_Grogna-t-il. Totalement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Vraiment rien d'étonnant venant de lui qui a un ego surdimensionné. Je ne ressens pas particulièrement l'envie de le prendre, c'est juste histoire de lui faire fermer son clapet. Mais voilà qu'il se tourne vers moi et me vole un baiser. Mince. Une attaque surprise. Je ne l'ai pas vu arriver celle-là. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de vraiment réaliser, je lui rends déjà son baiser, l'approfondissant même. Je crois que je suis en manque moi aussi... _

_"- _Ne résiste pas, Kagami...

\- Att.. Aomine !_"_

_Je ne lui ai cédé qu'un baiser et me voilà plaqué contre le canapé ! C'est dingue ça, quand même ! Pas une once de retenue, celui-là. Ce fut à mon tour de grogner, essayant de changer les positions, on roula finalement à terre ce qui fit grommeler Aomine qui se tapait le sol de plein fouet. Mais l'important c'est que je me retrouve au-dessus à présent, et je profitais qu'il soit un peu à l'ouest pour défaire sa ceinture que je retirais pour lui attacher les mains. Quand il le remarqua enfin, je le voyais en train de beuguer._

_"- _Kagami... Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre, au juste ?_"_

_Gronda-t-il, de toute évidence pas content, et je le sentais un peu fébrile aussi. C'était amusant. C'est comme dompter un animal sauvage._

_"- _Rien que tu pourrais regretter..._"_

_D'accord. Je voulais bien reconnaître qu'il me faisait de l'effet et que maintenant j'avais vraiment envie de lui. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je comptais le laisser faire. Ma main glissa doucement sous son pantalon pour masser son entrejambe qui réagit aussitôt alors qu'il étouffait un petit gémissement. Ce qui eut le don de me faire sourire. Cette fois, j'avais le contrôle total de la situation et je comptais bien en profiter un maximum. Continuant sur ma lancée, j'abaissais doucement son pantalon pour revenir caresser l'endroit qui commençait à prendre forme, je léchais un peu mes lèvres en observant ses réactions alors que ma partie inférieure se mit à réagir aussi. Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, c'est trop tard pour moi... Les baisers d'Alex ne m'ont jamais rien fais, mais de là à penser que j'étais gay... J'en étais loin._

_Je fis glisser lentement le boxer, regardant le membre déjà bien tendu qui en sortait, le trouvant vraiment imposant... C'est là que je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais pas encore vu depuis le début. Encore moins d'aussi prés. Je passais délicatement ma langue le long de cette verge frémissante et un nouveau grognement me parvint, bien plus plaisant. Alors que ma bouche et ma langue se mirent à s'activer sur l'imposante virilité, sans même savoir ce que je faisais, me laissant simplement guider. En même temps, je caressais mon érection qui était devenue insupportable tellement elle était dure. J'étouffais des soupirs de plaisir contre sa peau, écoutant ses doux râles, ayant l'air d'apprécier mes attentions. _

_Je grognais légèrement de frustration et me mit finalement au-dessus de lui, en 69, voulant aussi qu'il s'occupe de moi, ma main ne suffisant pas. Il râla._

_"- _Détache-moi au moins !

\- Pas question. C'est ta punition._"_

_Je l'entendis parfaitement pester. Mais je sentis rapidement ses mains sur mes fesses, les malaxant doucement alors que je reprenais mon traitement sur lui. Je le suçais plutôt activement et sérieusement, je ne me savais même pas capable de ça. Puis, un gémissement m'échappa quand il se mit à lécher mon entrée. Bordel de... C'était à la fois terriblement bon et gênant. Autant dire que je perdais complètement la tête. En réponse, je passais lentement le bout de mes dents sur le long du sexe tendu. Ho bon sang. J'étais à deux doigts de jouir si on continuait comme ça. _

_Je me redressais, le coupant dans son élan, ce qui me valut un râle de frustration. Les joues rougies, haletant doucement sous l'envie, je le regardais._

_"- _On... On va continuer dans la chambre ?_"_

_J'eus droit à un sourire en coin pour toute réponse. Punition tu parles. Non seulement il prenait son pied mais on savait qui allait avoir mal aux reins après ! Un peu hésitant, je vins tout de même lui retirer la ceinture, déglutissant un peu en sachant ce qui m'attendait. Une fois détaché, il m'attrapa soudainement entre ses bras et m'emporta en se levant pour m'emmener dans le lit. Sans me laisser plus de temps, il agrippa mes hanches pour me faire sien, assez brutalement, mais ça ne me fit pas plus mal que ça. Un long râle de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres avant qu'elles soient prises d'assauts par celle de mon partenaire, m'embrassant sauvagement. Passant mes bras autour de lui, je m'accrochais avec force, alors qu'il commençait à bouger en moi._

_Je me sentais... Vraiment bizarre. Et à la fois comblé. Je ne me souvenais presque pas de notre première fois. La deuxième fois, je n'étais vraiment pas en forme. Alors cette fois, c'était vraiment... Bien meilleur. Et vu comme on était tous les deux excité, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant de jouir tout deux. Étouffant nos râles en gardant farouchement nos bouches l'une contre l'autre. Puis, Aomine, se retirant, se laissa tomber sur le coté alors que nous reprenions deux notre respiration. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de se recoller à moi, sa tête contre mon épaule et passant un bras possessif sur mon torse._

_"- _Je crois que je vais vouloir être punis plus souvent...

\- La ferme..._"_


End file.
